Danny & Rizz
by Lindy Whatshername
Summary: Halloween is coming around. Since it's a big deal at East High, both Troy and Gabriella are dressing up. One shot!


Author's note: So this was an idea I had during Math class so it may not be all that great. But enjoy anyway!

 **Disclamer:I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. Only my plot.**

Gabriella smiled as she met Troy outside the school. He was just done with basketball practice and she just finished her Decathlon one. Actually her heart skipped a few beats when she stared at his shaggy brown head and his beautiful blue eyes. It was fair to say she wasn't paying much attention to his words while they walked back home.

"Gabriella,"Troy snapped his fingers in front of her face,"Are you listening?" "Wha-Oh yeah,"Gabriella shook her head to get of the daydream. She cursed herself for the reflexive answer-now she'll actually have to try to understand whatever he was talking about. "You weren't,"Troy had a light smile on his face. "No I-"she protested. He chuckled at her denial,"You always shake your head when you suddenly finish daydreaming in lessons, almost like you're trying to get the dream out of your head." Gabriella blushed,"Maybe I wasn't." Why did he know her so well? Of course, he was her best friend, but they just met during the Christmas holidays. It's like he knew her better than herself. She shook her head. "You're doing it again,"Troy smiled down at her while she flushed with embarrassment,"As I was saying while you were daydreaming, East High takes Halloween very seriously. Basically, everyone shows up at school on Halloween in a costume. Then there's a party afterwards. So you better start scraping together a costume." "Okay..."Gabriella nodded slowly, processing the information with her brow creased.

Troy asked,"If you wanna get some ideas on how to put together one, you can come to my house. I've already got my costume laid out." "Okay. Thank you," Gabriella gave a thankful smile. It's been more than a while since she dressed up as anything for Halloween. She stopped after she was too old to go trick or treating and because she was antisocial, she didn't go to parties. Troy led Gabriella into his house and into his room. "Bet you can't guess what I'm going as,"Troy teased. A white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, brown leather belt lay messily on his bed. Not something Troy usually wouldn't wear. The only thing that gave her any sort of clue was the black leather jacket on his navy covers.

Gabriella took one look at the clothes sprawled on Troy's bed. "Um...Danny Zuko?" She asked. Troy stared at her, flabbergasted,"How did you know?" Gabriella giggled,"Your jaw dropped. Well, I may have watched Grease a hundred million times." Troy shut his mouth abruptly, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassedly. He mumbled,"That makes two of us. It's my favourite movie." "Aw..." Gabriella cooed,"Troysie likes musicals." A tinge of red came to Troy's cheeks,"I am not 'Troysie'." "Troysie, Troysie, Troysie, Troysie..." Gabriella singsonged, giggling uncontrollably. "Gabriella..."Troy crept toward her menacingly, blue eyes sparkling,"This is your last chance. What's my name?" Gabriella squeaked with a grin on her face,"Troysie!" Troy smirked, grabbing her around the waist, tickling her. "Troy!" She squealed. He laid her on the bed and pinned her down. "Tro-" she broke down in a fresh fit of giggles as he lightly brushed her bare sides-her shirt had ridden up, revealing stripes of her tanned skin. He ran his fingers deftly over her exposed flat tummy, making her squeal again. Troy loomed over her, blue eyes sparkling, the smirk still on his face,"I'm going to make you giggle until you can't anymore."

After a while, Gabriella's sweet laugh was no longer heard. Troy almost regretted it-her laughing was the best music on earth. Instead Gabriella was panting tiredly. Troy chuckled, offering his hand to pull her up. She took it. He tucked her head against his chest, she buried her head into his chest, enjoying his scent. Catching her breath, Gabriella pouted and whined,"You're mean!" She added with an afterthought,"My tummy hurts!" Troy's eyes widened in concern, rubbing it gently. Gabriella laughed,"It doesn't hurt _that_ much." Troy shook his head, but continued rubbing gently. "Do you have any idea on a costume now?" He asked curiously. Gabriella nodded, an idea appearing in her head,"But you'll only know when Halloween comes." Troy's head drooped. Now it was _his_ turn to act like the five year old. He whined,"But I wanna know _now_!" "Later," Gabriella said firmly,"Anyway, don't we have homework?"

Gabriella applied the final touches of eyeliner and smiled. She was pretty pleased with herself. She glanced at herself once more, up and down. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a black blouse with a couple of black bracelets. Basically, her main outfit colour was black and her hair was done in a 50s style, in other words, she had big hair. The ensemble was different from her usual attire-that's why she liked it. Most people at her school wouldn't be able to guess who she was. It was _always_ basketball 24/7 with them but Troy, and probably the other Drama Club members would know easily.

As Gabriella entered the school, she knew she had turned some heads. Troy went to school early to practice so she was alone. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach while she waited at the gym door, ears perked for any sound of the guys' sneakers streaking across the gym floor. A few, rapid squeaks could be heard. The gym door flung open. The first thing she saw, was Troy's golden brown slicked back hair. She sucked in a breath, his oceanic blue eyes were even more clearer, more bluer. They brought out the clean whiteness of his T-shirt. His black leather jacket was a stark contrast against the T-shirt. God, he was handsome.

Troy's jaw had dropped. His eyes travelled the length of her body, up and down, taking in every detail. How the leggings creased when she shuffled her leg. How the spikes on her bracelet reflected the light. Gabriella Montez had actually dressed _sexy._ It was completely different from what Gabriella always wore but he found himself liking it. Troy swallowed, asking in a soft voice,"Rizzo?" "Uh huh," She knew he was staring. Did she look bad? She blushed shyly, asking,"Is it okay?" She was really too cute. How could anyone _not_ like it? "You look great!" Troy grinned. "You really think so?" Mocha eyes shone hopefully into his blue ones. Troy answered confidently,"I know so."

Seeing as the halls were starting to fill with people, but there was still time left before classes started, Troy suggested,"Why don't we go up to the roof?" Gabriella nodded with her bright smile on her face. They both liked spending time together, especially when it was just the two of them. Gabriella sighed as she saw the calming green on the roof. "You almost love being here more than I do,"Troy teased. Gabriella laughed, a wonderful music,"Maybe I do." Troy asked curiously,"Why are you so good at dressing up? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything but you don't seem like the type that love dressing up like Sharpay." Gabriella fiddled with her fingers, meeting Troy's eyes shyly,"Remember what I told you at the start of the year? I liked moving here because I could be whoever I wanted to be. Halloween gives me a chance to do that. Once a year, I can dress up, be whoever I want to be. That's why it is my favourite festival. Though, in recent years, I didn't because I'm too old for trick or treating." "Well you're great at playing dress-up then,"Troy's eyes shone with sincerity. "Than-" Before Gabriella's last word was spoken, the bell rung. Both teenagers stared at each other for a second, eyes going wide. Before rushing down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Besides people gawking at Gabriella, people also fixed their gazes on the queen bee of the school-Sharpay Evans. She was wearing a milk white dress and persuading Troy to go to the party with her as her date. Troy groaned inwardly as he leaned against his Wildcat red locker,"For the last time Sharpay, I'm not going to be your date!" "But Troy,"Sharpay wheedled,"You're Danny and look at me! I'm so obviously a Sandy. We belong together!" Troy groaned again. How did Sharpay know what he was going to wear? Gabriella stood a little way off, watching the commotion intently. After Sharpay badgered him for a while, he exploded,"Dammit Sharpay! I'm not the Danny to your Sandy!" Sharpay opened her mouth, made a little huffing noise, then stalked away. Gabriella let out a soft giggle. Troy snapped his head toward her. The giggle ringing in his ears, he thought,"Gabriella/Rizzo's laugh is too cute." Realizing what he thought, his eyes widened, mumbling absentmindedly,"I never thought I'd use the words Rizzo and cute in the same sentence." Gabriella tilted her head,"What was that?" "Nothing!" Troy said clearly, quickly changing the subject,"Are you going to go to the party?" Gabriella nibbled her lip,"Yes." "Great, I'll pick you up at seven okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded mutely.

Gabriella had never been to a party before. That was why she was standing in a corner uncomfortably, watching Troy. She made small talk with Kelsi who was dressed as a cat for some reason and Taylor, who looked like Marie Curie. Finally she just couldn't take the loud music thrumming in her ears and the feeling of hot, sweaty bodies pressed together. Getting out of the suffocating room, she took a few deep breaths.

Troy was just talking with the guys. When he turned his head, she already disappeared. Chad was still mindlessly babbling on,"Dude you've got to tell Gabriella that you've got feelings for her." "Where's Gabriella?" Blue eyes frantically searched the room. "Gabriella!" He yelled, sprinting into the cool night air. He spied his brunette beauty, moonlight spilling onto her pretty face as she turned at the sound of his voice. For a second, blue eyes met brown. "Troy?" Gabriella asked, surprise reflected in her eyes,"Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" Troy shrugged,"The party's not that great anyway." He didn't exactly answer the question. He was worried what he might say if he did. "Do you want to go home?" He asked. Gabriella whispered,"Yes please."

On the way back, an uncomfortable silence had befallen them. Gabriella's eyes occasionally followed the small kids dressed up as ghosts, werewolves or mummies rushing around them in a quest for their sweets. Troy thought to himself,"I can do this. I can do this." He spoke first,"I, with my vast knowledge of Grease, believe that Danny Zuko and Betty Rizzo belong together." Gabriella spun, facing him,"No. Way. He belongs with Sandy." Troy smirked, noticing he caught her attention. "Yes way. I'd watched Grease 2!" He boasted. Gabriella blinked her eyes,"I didn't but-" "I have a greater knowledge of Grease, so there!" Troy's boyish grin lit up his face. Actually, Grease 2 had basically nothing to do with the original film but he wasn't going to tell her that. Gabriella's eyes narrowed, remembering something she'd read. She questioned with an eyebrow raised,"But didn't Grease 2 feature nearly none of the main cast?" Troy froze for a second but continued, as if he hadn't heard her,"Wanna see me prove it?" Gabriella smirked, showing part of her pearly white teeth,"Enlighten me, Troy Bolton."

Troy spun her quickly around, pulling her close to him and placing his lips on hers. Gabriella took a second to react. That second left Troy worried that she didn't like him, that she'd never be friends with him again. When she did though, kissing back with almost as much passion as he had, fireworks felt like they were going off in him. Finally, they had to pull apart for air.

Gabriella held a hand up to her lips, unable to believe Troy had just kissed her. She could practically feel her heart swelling with joy. A grin spread across her face, and she was smiling like she had never smiled before. Troy also had on a grin that almost rivaled her own,"Now tell me, do Danny and Rizzo belong together?" Gabriella grinned,"You were right." "So Miss Montez, to not waste this beautiful night, what's say you and I go trick or treating together?" The sparkling in Gabriella's eyes had already given him the answer. Without the need for a reply, both rushed to the nearest house, rapping on the door and yelling,"Trick or Treat!"

Yep, Danny and Rizz belonged together.


End file.
